Broken
by imkise
Summary: -
1. Chapter 1

Kise sat on the bench, his fingers intertwined as he watched the game continue on. His eyes followed every player as much as he could, speculating them, studying their every moves. Kise's feet shifted nervously.

_Seirin's using their run-and-gun! What amazing speed! They're catching up with Kaijou soon! But hold on! Kaijou isn't lacking behind! Even without their ace on the court!"_

Kise's body tensed up as he itched to enter the court again. "Hurry up." he panted, staring at the timer.

_Soon._

The moment the timer showed 2.33, the ball rolled out of court and there was a loud roar.

_Kaijou, member change!_

Kise immediately stood up, his face extremely dark as Nakamura walked towards him. "You've worked hard." he slapped the other's hand and strode into the court. "Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, I'm back."

_The ace of Kaijou is back in action! With Seirin in the lead, can they win it back? Or will Seirin persevere and win the semi-finals?!_

"Remember what I said, Kurokocchi. I won't lose. Not to anyone, not even Kurokocchi. Not anymore."

The whistle sounded and the game begun again. The last 2-minute continued on with slams and dunks with Kaijou fiercely chasing after Seirin. It was getting tense and the whole stadium was fired up. Literally no one could stand against Kise with his perfect copy.

Kasamatsu-senpai and the rest of the Kaijou team wore smiles of confident as their ace earned the points back. But as the time neared the last ten seconds and Kaijou led 2-points ahead, Kise felt a pull in his muscle, a sharp pain silenced him as he shouted for a pass. He couldn't find his footing. Something was wrong. He lost his balance and fell straight down. The ball was passed, but the ace didn't receive it. He didn't even manage to touch the ball. Kuroko appeared out of no where and smashed the ball to Kagami. Despite that, all Kaijou members had their eyes on their ace. _Their fallen ace_.

Kise clenched his jaw and wrapped himself around his leg, the pain was excruciating. He could hear faint screams and shouts. The buzz of cheers. The noise the buzzer made. "Shit." he spat when he felt hands on him. "Shit. Shit. SHIT!" he recognized Kasamatsu's voice as a few other hands rested on him.

_What is this? The ace of Kaijou fell down in the last seconds and it seems like he's in pain! Seirin took advantage of that and scored a three-pointer! And it's a buzzer beater! Amazing! Now the ace of Kaijou is being carried away by the medics. This is a sudden and rather surprising turn of events. But it was quite the heated match!_

In the room, Kise flinched in pain as he bit his lips to stop himself from screaming. The medics were checking his leg out. 'Probably pulled a muscle.' he told himself silently in his head as he huffed. The door flung open and Kise managed to pry open an eye to see the tanned skin and messy navy hair. "Aominecchi." he managed to mutter. "Hush." he shushed the blond, ruffling his hair a little. The medics handed Kise a few pills and told him to take them. "Painkillers, they said." Aomine placed a cold hand on the other's sweaty forehead. He downed the pills without the help of water. Though it tasted bitter, it must be strong because Kise could immediately feel the effect of it. He blinked twice, feeling tape on his leg. "Hmm.." he blinked a few more time at the worried face.

Suddenly, a group of boys rushed in. Flashes of blue made Kise flinch as he tried to get up — but the medicine was probably keeping him down. Kise coughed when Aomine let the captain of Kaijou face Kise. "Oi, Kise, are you okay?" the male looked like he had been crying. Everyone's faces looked so down.. so defeated.

_We were defeated._

A soft voice reminded him and he felt his vision blur as tears rolled down the side of his eyes. He blinked a few more times before he felt darkness closing around him. His eyelids drooped and he fell asleep. He could smell the sweat in the room, and that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

Aomine's eyes rested on the blond. The effect of the painkillers should be wearing off soon. He bit his lips. The wait was tiring. But what he worried about most was how he was to break the news to Kise.

Slowly, his eyes drifted away from the blond's sleeping form to the window opposite his bed. The sun was slowly rising. "Hmph." he grunted as he made himself comfortable on the chair.

He sighed, closing his eyes to take a break, and to think of a way to tell Kise of the terrible news the doctor had told him after Kise's check up when he was admitted into the hospital right after the dismissal of the semi-finals of the Winter Cup.

* * *

_"Is there anyone who's a relative of Kise Ryouta-san?"_

_"Ah, I'm a friend."_

_"Is his parents here?"_

_"Oh, no, they're on a business trip._

_"Ah. Well, come into my office._

* * *

Aomine felt his eyelids droop. He was about to fall asleep when movement caught his attention. The shuffling of the bedsheets was hard to ignore since the room was so quiet. He looked over at the blond who had his eyes opened. "Kise?"

Kise propped himself up with an eyebrow as he held his forehead with the other hand. He tried rubbing the sleep away when Aomine stood up next to him, his cold hands caressed his cheeks and he brought Kise's face up to face him. "You're so pale." he commented, turning away to grab a cup of water for the blond. Kise sat there, his head still quite blank.

When Aomine handed the cup to him, he took it gratefully and downed the whole cup. He realized that his throat was quite parched and the water felt cool as it washed away the sleepiness. "Where am I, Aominecchi?" he asked, looking around the room. "The hospital, dumbass." Aomine raised an eyebrow at him and sat down on the chair again. "Did you hit your head too?" he asked teasingly. "No." Kise sighed, rolling his eyes, his fingers rubbed the cold surface of the cup nervously.

"My leg." he started, staring at the now-empty cup. Aomine glanced at him, his body tensing up. "I only pulled a muscle or strained it, right?" he asked, managing a smile. Aomine tried to smile back. He wanted to say, "Yeah! You accidentally injured your leg and you'll be fine to play basketball again as long as you rested!".. But that wasn't the case. He could lie to him. Mouth, yes. But his face, his body language, no. Aomine looked down on the floor and shook his head. The blond stared at him, his face unreadable as he tried to make out what Aomine meant. "What do you mean by that?" he laughed, his face showing that it wasn't funny though. "I'm okay, right?" he pushed the covers from his feet and tried to move his injured leg.

_Wait. Why couldn't he feel a thing?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Good lord, it's amazing how its my first fanfiction and I've already got my first review in my first chapter.. Ah- Thank you. Well! Feel free to tell me on areas that needs improvements! Back to the story!**

* * *

Kise switched between Aomine and his leg, his face like that of a lost child as he tried to absorb whatever he thought has happened. "Is the anesthetic still in effect?" he managed a smile, this time staring hard at Aomine for an answer. He could feel that his eyes were already watering as his vision blurred a little. He paused to take a breath, looked up, and tried blinking the tears away. Aomine lowered his gaze.

"Yes, the anesthetic is still in effect but Kise.. The doctor.. He said.." he stopped mid-sentence to look at the blond who was wiping the tears with the back of his hands. "Go on." he whispered between a few sniffs, and Aomine continued. "You strained yourself too much. The doctor said you've injured your leg pretty bad- And, well.." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

They stayed silent for another minute before Aomine finally decided that he should break the news, regardless of how bad it was. Kise needed to know.

"You can't play basketball ever again."

And that was it, the cue for the break down. For that moment, Kise felt nothing. Absolutely nothing as the news reached his ears. Kise's head dropped in defeat, his eyes welled up unconsciously as he felt the sudden stab of pain in his chest. It wasn't physical - but rather he felt like his heart actually broke.

Basketball: the one thing he still hasn't mastered. The one thing he wasn't the best. The one thing that allowed him to meet the miracles. The one thing that brought Aomine to him. Gone. No longer an option for him. Something deemed impossible.

He can't play anymore...?

He waited, waited for Aomine to go "Just kidding!" and laugh it off. He waited - but Aomine never did. Aomine reached to hold his hand and grasped it in his hands tightly. "Kise- I talked to the doctor. He said that. He really did.. I'm so sorry." he couldn't bear to see the look on the blond's face. The terror in his eyes. He could still walk normally once he rested them long enough, but any further strain on that leg and it's goodbye to proper walking, he'll probably limp for the rest of his life. Kise's eyelids dropped and he took a deep breath through clenched teeth, the cold hair stung. "I'm.. no longer able to play basketball..?" he had to confirm it, one more time. "Yes." was the simple answer.

"Oh."

* * *

Kise requested to be discharged the very next day. His leg was still quite numb, so he had to move around in a wheelchair. Somehow, he was glad that his arms are strong, or he'll have trouble moving around. Kise thanked the nurse who took care of him and rolled himself out of the room. Kise kept quiet throughout, though he had to smile at some of the people who recognized him, the mood was rather dark. When he finally got out of the hospital, the world seemed like it hasn't quite change. Kise breathed, the cold stung his nostrils and he rolled himself to the taxi stand.

On the taxi, he looked out of the window, trying to keep his mind from wandering to the issue at hand. His hands were clenched into fists on his knees. He couldn't wait to get home. He needed time alone.

After thanking the driver who helped him onto his wheelchair, Kise moved to his door and fumbled for his keys. "Ah- They should be here.." he grumbled, patting his pockets. "Here." he touched something cold and hard and fished out the keys. As he tried to let himself in, he dropped the keys, his hands shaking a little as he felt himself unable to stop the tears anymore. It's barely his first day out of the hospital and he already feels so... useless. He clenched his fists as he bit his lips. His body trembled as he tried to contain the sobbing.

"Aho! What do you think you're doing sitting outside the house? It's winter! You'll catch a cold!"

A familiar voice. Kise's head shot up and he turned to find Aomine standing a few metres behind him. "Aominecchi.." the light from the streets illuminated his face. Kise knew Aomine could easily see the tears; his face told him so. "What- What are you crying for?" Aomine jogged towards him, his face showed worry and Kise could see he hasn't been sleeping well. Shaking his head, Kise bent down to pick his keys up and stuck it into the keyhole. Turning it, he opened the door. Just as he was about to reach for the wheels to push himself in, Kise felt the wheelchair move and he was pushed into the house.

The room felt cold and distant. Even when Aomine turned on the lights. He hasn't been away for that long, so what's with this unfamiliar feeling? Kise bent down to remove his shoes. Meanwhile, Aomine was trying to figure out how to lock the door. He got himself up from the wheelchair and leaned on the wall for support, Aomine turned around when he heard some noise, rolling his eyes as he made his way towards Kise. "You can walk after a day or two, but why can't you just sit down and let me push you around like a princess?" Aomine cooed, wrapping his arms around Kise's waist. "I like to do things on my own." Kise sighed, but he couldn't help but smile. Aomine did lift up the mood, a lot. Kise limped, sometimes jumped on one feet as he walked to sit on the couch. "I'm hungry, Aominecchi." Kise pointed out, leaning back onto the couch as he stretched his arms. "Haa? I'm sure you know how bad a cook I am, Kise." Aomine chuckled as he let himself fall beside Kise. "I might poison you to death if I cooked." he muttered as he leaned on to the blond, lying on his shoulder. "Then go call take out or something." Kise suggested, poking his lover in the rib as hard as he could. "Okay, okay! You violent brat!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, chapter 2 was so rushed, I think it was horrible, so I apologize. Posting it early because I'll be busy for the next few days because exams. Hopefully, this (short) chapter will be redeeming enough... Enjoy!**

* * *

The food tasted.. Meh.

Kise poked at the box of food as the television played only for the sake of breaking the silence. Aomine munched noisily while he stared at the screen with an apathetic look. Kise knew Aomine was giving him time to sort out his own thoughts while accompanying him. It wasn't very productive, but Kise did manage to think of some things, though it was anything but optimistic. He lowered his eyes, moving forward to lay the box of food down. "What's wrong? You didn't touch you food." Aomine lazily slung his arm across the other's shoulders, doing a side way glance at the blond. "And you didn't tell me you were gonna be discharged." he added when Kise remained silent. He looked back at the television and continued. "I went all the way to the damn hospital to visit and then, they told me you were gone. And at first, I thought you were gone gone, but what they really meant was that you were discharged from the hospital, I'm really dumb, aren't I?" he laughed, turning his torso towards Kise who still had his eyes on the screen though he wasn't really watching it. "You're a baka." he replied quietly, turning his head slowly to look at Aomine who looked quite disappointed at his reaction.

Usually Kise would've spent the next half an hour laughing at his idiocy, but no, today Kise managed a small smile but Aomine noticed that his eyes weren't smiling. He wasn't one to pay that much attention to anyone's face, but Kise felt like a stranger to him, Aomine didn't really have to pay attention to feel the difference. The difference was huge. Aomine inched forward, placing a hand on Kise thigh as he placed his lips on the other's lips. "Please cheer up." he muttered against his lips, lowering his eyes as he sat back to his original position. "Mm." was the only reply he got which made him turn away from the blond. Kise bit his lips, the kiss still lingered but he couldn't find the mood to enjoy it. He knew he was hurting Aomine, but he really couldn't bring himself to be happy. Not with the sad fate he had to deal with. He turned back to the television again, trying to focus on the show so he could at least keep his mind from thinking anything else.

Kise stretched his arms and tried to get up from the couch, only to be held back by Aomine. "Where are you going?" Aomine asked, holding his hand. "To the toilet...?" he gave Aomine a strange look. "Oh." he felt his cheeks burn. "Let me help you there." Kise rolled his eyes, yanking his hand away from Aomine. "I can do it myself, seriously, it's not like I can't." Limping a little, Kise disappeared into the bathroom, followed by a loud slam. Aomine felt his eyebrows twitch. What's up with him?

* * *

When the door slammed shut, Kise leaned on the door and slumped onto the floor, his teeth clenched together as his body jerked. A soft whimper escaped his lips as his cheeks felt wet and hot. He knows that whatever he was doing, he was hurting Aomine. He was pushing him away. Literally. But why not? It was easier. Aomine should leave, Kise thought he needed time for himself. Slowly, he pushed himself up and washed his face. He used his fingers to comb his hair back, looking at the mirror. A boy with red eyes, barely looking like a model reflected back at him. He stared back at it, the face almost lifeless. Kise sighed, turning to the door. Opening it, he limped back to the living room and crossed his arms at Aomine who, obviously, had gotten all comfortable on the couch. "You should head home now." Aomine looked up from the television and frowned. "That's unlike you, Kise, usually, you'd be begging me to stay." Aomine humphed, imitated him by crossing his arms as well. Kise's reaction was quite unexpected to both of them. "Well, it's different from the usual, okay!? Nothing's the same anymore! Okay?!" His voice strained, but it was definitely a shout.

Aomine's eyes widened in surprise, his lips quivered as they opened, trying to say something. Kise turned away, his eyebrows furrowed together. "I think you should go home." he muttered, his hands now wrapped protectively around himself. "Go home, Aominecchi." Kise gestured towards the door. Aomine had a irritated expression on his face as he got up. He moved towards Kise and pulled him into a hug. "Are you an idiot?!" the question echoed in the apartment which made Kise flinch in surprise. "N-No.." He answered, his voice a little muffled by Aomine's shirt. "Then?! Why are you so determined to push me away?!" Aomine shouted, gripped the other tightly. He pulled Kise away from the hug and shook him gently, both hands on his sides as he gripped him tightly. "Why!?"

Kise had no answer. His head drooped and he let the tears fall. Again. Damn, why must Aomine always see him like that? That was the perk of being with a model; getting to see the sides where no other people get to. Probably something he was proud of. "Go home, Aominecchi." he muttered, shaking the hands off of himself. "I need some time alone.. and rest." he added, looking down on his feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Aomine left without saying anything else.

Kise covered his mouth as he curled up on the couch, ignoring the fact that his leg hurt a little. "AH! I'M SO STUPID." he scolded himself, hitting his head a little. "I'm just.. so useless.." he trailed off, hugging his feet to his chest. For that night, Kise felt alone, more than he ever has before. "I wished Aominecchi was here.." he sighed, letting the buzz on the television fade into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Aomine trudged out of his lover's apartment, his knuckles were white from his clenching and hos teeth gritted loudly. He stood outside his apartment for a moment, deciding if he should leave or not. If he left, would Kise really assume he doesn't care anymore? He couldn't let anymore stupid assumptions ruin their relationship: that is if Kise stopped assuming that his inability to play basketball anymore would stop Aomine from loving him more than he already do.

'Maybe I should head home first, get a change of clothes before visiting him again?' Aomine started walking away from Kise's house, keeping his hands warm inside the pockets of his coat. It was the time of winter when it's the coldest after all.

* * *

He turn the key slowly, the sound of the door unlocking was softer than it ever was. Carefully, he let himself in and closed the door behind him. He paused near the dining table where he had placed the bags full of groceries he bought on his way here to find Kise sleeping on the couch. "That's not comfortable at all." Aomine sighed, setting the bags down on the table properly. He walked towards the sleeping form of the other and slowly slipped his arm below the blond. He half anticipated the blond to wake up and then send a roundhouse kick flying his way, but then, Kise never did. Aomine chuckled softly as he princess carried the other to his bedroom. Now that he thought about it, Kise wasn't all that heavy, or maybe it's because he was already that strong. Allowing the blond to move in his sleep after he had set him on his bed, Aomine sat down on an empty space and gazed at the other thoughtfully.

_'He's so beautiful.'_

Aomine got up and headed off to the kitchen, thinking of his objective of today for Project 'Cheer Kise Up', or Project CKU for short. He wasn't one to think of names, he was anything, but creative. Basketball didn't need creativity. He fished out whatever was neccessary for his recipe, and placed the rest inside the refrigerator, although he did take out all the junk food he got for the movie hour later. Aomine was glad he didn't have to think about what movie to choose. Kise had a whole bunch of kovie collections, and they often stayed up late to watch them together. Aomine smiled at the memory as he begun his work.

* * *

Kise blinked. When was the couch so comfortable? He opened his heavily lidded eyes and glanced side ways, finding his pillow below his head. Eh? Did he sleep walk? When did he return to his bedroom? His confusion was answered by a smell of burnt meat. "Hmm?" he propped himself up from his bed and sniffed loudly. Was something burning? Kise started making his way out of his room, his feet aching a little as he half dragged his weight to the kitchen, finding the familiar back view of his lover hunched over the stove.

"Aominecchi?" he was surprised. He thought the usual Aomine would throw a childish tantrum and be all "The only one who can kick me out of a house is me", and ignore him all together. Kise smiled unknowingly. How could he not? Seeing the tanned figure try his best to take the pan to the sink. "Ah! Kise! Sorry! I was trying to cook some eggs and then it burnt." he turned on the tap and jumped back from it when a rush of hot steam rose from it. "Are you an idiot?" Kise laughed, limping towards him. "How can anyone burn an egg? Even without cooking experience?" Kise stretched his neck to catch a glimpse of the sink, which the other was blocking him from. "Let me through." he sulked, shoving at the other gently. Aomine didn't bulge. Instead, he moved forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Kise. "You haven't receive something." he muttered before pressing his lips on the blond's forehead. "A good morning kiss." he muttered against his skin, sending shivers down the blond's spine. "Good morning, Aominecchi." Kise mumbled, a rush of guilt hit him when he recalled what he had done to the other the night before.

"Aominecchi.. I.." Kise wanted to explain. He pulled himself away from the hug to look at the other's face, only to find him smiling happily. "Talk to me." Aomine offered. "We're together, right?" he asked, and Kise nodded, smiling back. "Then don't hold back." Kise's eyes widened.

Another kiss on his forehead.

"If you need something, tell me."

A kiss to his nose.

"If you want a hug, tell me."

A kiss to his cheeks.

'If you need a kiss, tell me."

And finally, a kiss to his lips. It was just a gentle peck. But Kise could feel all the emotions stored in it.

"And if you feel like you need someone to talk to.." Aomine pointed at himself before gently letting their foreheads touch. "Tell me."

Kise bit his lips, his eyes already tearing up. Damn, Aomine only knows how to play the boyfriend role when he really needed to. Kise sniffed and used the back of his hands to start wiping the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. "I- You're a baka.." he sobbed. "Wh-What?!" Aomine shouted, his hands hovered protectively around Kise. "I thought you'll be happy to hear that, Kise!" Aomine's voice had a sort of panic in it. Had he not expected Kise's sudden outburst? Kise laughed. That sounded very much like Aomine. Even though they were together for so long, Aomine had trouble understanding how emotional Kise was.

_"Thank you." _

* * *

Kise spent the rest of the day on the couch with Aomine, both of them ended up eating the food (Those instant ones where you just throw into the microwave oven) Aomine bought. Aomine chuckled to himself, glad that he didn't buy that much "fresh" food since he knew he can't cook. He did it for the sake of making Kise happy. Why? Because Momoi told him to do it. He wasn't used to doing such... Shows. And he was sure as hell Kise noticed. But it was his efforts that paid off. And now, Kise was in his arms, enjoying a action movie. "Neh, Kise.." Aomine started. "Don't worry about not being able to play 1-on-1 with me anymore." Kise paused, being reminded of his fate wasn't in the plan at all today. His eyebrows furrowed together. "Damn it, Aominecchi." he huffed, looking up at the other male. "Read the damn atmosphere." he sighed, sitting up. "I wasn't thinking about it till you said it." Aomine cursed under his breath. "T-Then, I'm sorry, okay? I just thought you were- And I want you to stop thinking about it- Because it's just so damn stupid to worry over such stuff."

"Haa?!" Kise could feel the anger building inside him. "Oh! So I can sadly assume that you don't care or mind that we can't play basketball together anymore?!" Kise shouted, glaring at the blunette. "What!? I'm just saying it's not that big of a deal!" Aomine growled. "Oh, wow, not that big of a deal." Kise rolled his eyes. "It's because it isn't you!" Aomine closed his eyes and sighed. "This is just not working out, Kise. Get over it already!"

It wasn't soon before Aomine found himself thrown out of Kise's apartment. It wasn't like he was hard to throw out. It was the first time he had seen Kise so angry (without crying) before. He clenched his fist and punched the wall beside the door. Damn! Why was he so stubborn? Why didn't he console Kise? Why was he so bent on asking Kise to get over something that major to the blond's life?! Aomine huffed, turning away from the apartment. Guess he'll come back tomorrow. Will Kise be glad to see him again? Or would he just be extremely angry?

"No, I should just go back to him." Aomine turned back to the door and had his fist ready to knock the door down. But he hesitated. Kise would probably be too angry to hear him... His fist hovered at the door for a moment before falling back to the side. "God.." he fell silent. And that was when he heard a loud thud from the other side of the door. His head snapped up and he banged on the door. "Kise?" he shouted, using his fist to create another series of bangs. "Oi, Kise Ryouta!"

* * *

**OH MY GOD I'm sorry guys, I was busy with school. I scored pretty well... But badly for my English. Well, totally understand why I mean look at the type of fanfiction I write. OTL Well, thanks anyway.. I tried writing it longer so. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Kise snatched up the boxes of food from the table angrily, crushing them as he did. "Why must he ask!?" he growled, limping to the kitchen. Just when he was about to reach the kitchen, he tripped, causing him to hit his head on the floor. There was a loud thump and Kise felt a sharp pain on his head. "Ah.." his hand reached for his head, carefully touching the spot he think he hit. Kise rubbed it gently, hearing someone call his name in the background. "Help.." he groaned, grasping his head with both hands as it throbbed painfully. Kise tried to get up, but the impact probably made him dizzy, and his vision was really blur. "Aominecchi.." he started crying, clawing at the floor in attempt to get up again.

* * *

Aomine threw himself at the door. Once. Twice. Thrice. Before the door gave way and allowed him to enter the apartment. He glanced around quickly. Where was Kise? His head snapped to the direction of where his name came from. Kise? Aomine found him sprawled on the floor. Reacting quickly, Aomine knelt down beside him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kise.." he shook him gently, using the other hand to carefully cradle his head. "Kise, you alright?" he heard the whimpering of the blond and smiled in relief. Good, he wasn't unconscious. "Kise, can you hear me?" He slid his hand under his legs and carried him over to the couch, laying him down carefully. "Kise.." he gazed at the other with worried eyes. "Do you need a doctor?" he asked, using a finger to swipe the hair that covered the other's face. "Mm.." Kise shook his head. "Some ice would be fine.." he added. Aomine nodded, already getting up. "I'll go get some.."

Aomine grabbed some ice from the ice box and stuffed them into a towel. Cradling it in his hands, he walked back to Kise and placed it on his head carefully, rubbing the reddening sore that is growing on his forehead. "You're so clumsy." Aomine commented, suddenly being a little rough the wound. "Ow!" Kise protested, his eyes shooting open and he glared angrily at the blunette. "I swear, I will kill you one day." he threatened, gritting his teeth. "Wow, so scary." Aomine rolled his eyes and placed more pressure on the bruise which only made Kise whimper louder. "But seriously though, Kise.." Aomine trailed off, using his free hand to massage the bridge of his nose. "What is up with you and your mood swings?" he glanced at the other with half opened eyelids.

"Nothing."

"Really now?"

"Get off my case, Aominecchi."

"Oh my god!" Aomine suddenly snapped. Kise jumped with the sudden raise in his voice. "What, what?" he asked, retreating into the couch a little. "You're either dense or thickheaded or stupid or idiotic or something!" Aomine threw his hands in the air, leaving the ice on his bruise. "I care for you, Ryouta! The least you could do is let me care for you." he made sure to emphasise on the first name of the blond, since it was pretty much the first time he was using it. Hell, since they've already gone out for so long, they should already start using those first names like they're supposed to be used. Kise's eyes widened, his face gave off a uncomfortable heat. "W-When did you learn how to use that name, Aominecchi?" Kise teased lightly. Aomine shook his head. "T-That's not the point!" he sighed in exasperation. "The point is, that I don't think you should be so upset.." Aomine sighed. "Can't you see that I really care? I do understand what you are going through as an athlete myself, Kise.. What makes you think I don't?" Kise paused for a moment before nodding solemnly. "I guess I just got too emotional. And I felt too sorry for myself." Kise's laughter broke into a sob. "But I really am trying.." he admitted, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt the stinging tears come. Aomine inched forward to place a kiss on his bruise when he removed the ice. "I know."

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

* * *

**OTL I took awhile since i have a writers' block.. I'm sorry... And it's a short chapter too. OTL**


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

* * *

Kise shifted from his back to his side, his face moving straight into someone's hair. "Hmm?" he lifted an eyelid, seeing messy navy hair right at his nose. He nuzzled onto the other's head, earning a soft groan in protest. He grinned goofily, his eyelid dropped back and darkness brought comfort to the eye that was slightly dazed by the sunlight that has invaded his room. He hummed softly as he let his own hands slipped around the other male's body. Yes, the sunlight was quite annoying when looked at, but it had brought a touch of warmth into the room and that made him comfortable. Spring was coming, Kise thought to himself, sighing softly. He smelled the scent of the other before feeling a slight blush grace itself on his cheeks. Was he being a little too creepy? The smell of his very own shampoo reached his nose, but he could differentiate the Aomine part of it. He moved closer, tightening the wrapping of his arms. "Aominecchi~" he cooed, making sure that his breath would tickle the other's ear. "Aominecchi~" he repeated, giving a small squeeze this time. The navy haired male let out a extremely loud groan this time, turning to face the other when he noticed he was behind him.

"Seriously, Kise.." Aomine wheezed when he stretched in the other's arms.

"What?" he grinned, only to wince in pain when Aomine used his hand to poke on the other's bruise from yesterday's fall. "You're cheating!" Kise yelled, his hands unwrapped themselves from Aomine's waist and shielded the bruise, getting only a laugh for a reply. "Horrible.." Kise glared at him. But he couldn't stay angry for long, not when Aomine placed his lips on his with such gentleness. He could smell him really well now. A scent of citrus and some other thing he couldn't quite place. It confused him - the scent. For it was sweet, but sourish. Comforting, but unwelcoming. It has always sent shivers down his spine, be it good or bad. It thrilled him to be so close. It brought out all the pent-up lust, want and love for him. "Aominecchi.." Kise trailed off, his eyelids fluttered slightly when their lips parted.

"You're gonna be okay.." Aomine promised him. And Kise believed it.

* * *

And he really was going to be okay. Because the hospital sent an email to him:

Dear Ryota Kise,  
We are very sorry to inform that the previous time you visited the hospital, we have accidentally mixed up some of the patients' results and we might have given you the wrong results after your diagnosis and stay at our hospital. We hope that you are free to visit our hospital at any given time to have a reexamination to confirm the actual results. We are extremely sorry for the inconvenience caused and hope you have a quick recovery soon.

* * *

"Aominecchi, Aominecchi!" Kise jumped out of the room, his eyes already filled with tears.

"Don't jump!" Aomine reminded him, rushing over to hold him in case he fell.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Kise laughed, gently placing an arm on the other male's chest. When Kise saw the confused look on _his_ baka's face, he giggled and realized that he needed to give a more detailed explanation. "I mean, I'm okay! There's no need for me to worry anymore!" Kise laughed happily. It took Aomine awhile to absorb the entire thing before a smile broke onto his face. "See! I told you you'll be fine!" Aomine said in a confident tone, though it has already begun shaking since he was so happy with the fact that his lover could play basketball again, and this time, he was going to treasure it well. "But the doctor did say I have to rest for awhile before the injury would heal." Kise added behind, but it wasn't much of a problem, was it? He can still play basketball! He can still play basketball! With Aominecchi! With Kurokocchi! With all the other Miracles! He still can! And that was all that matters.


End file.
